1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication devices, and in particular, to mobile communication devices capable of performing locally collaborative operations.
2. Related Art
A mobile communication device, such as a cellular telephone or other handheld or otherwise portable device capable of wireless communications (including, without limitation, telephony or Internet access) and local processing or display functions, operates in many ways as a node in a powerful wireless network where the network power increases multiplicatively as the number of nodes in the network increases. For example, a typical mobile telephone includes a computer, a display, a wireless transceiver, one or more acoustic output transducers (e.g., speakers), and one or more input acoustic transducers (e.g., microphones). With such computing, processing and communication capabilities available, it would be desirable to provide for performances of more operations than simply initiating and receiving telephone calls, sending and receiving text messages, or accessing the Internet.